


her rock his love

by morganazara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: this is about dean loving a women with anxiety. All he wants to do is love her.





	her rock his love

" hmm do i go with the black or the red " morgan puttered.  
this date had to be perfect nothing could go wrong. dean and morgan decided it was time to get out.  
it had been along time since her and dean went out together.  
she hadnt really been out of the bunker since the accdient. morgans mind started to flash back to that day.  
what was supost to be an easy job as hunters turned almost deadly.  
they were dealing with a demon that played on emotions. sadly morgan was the victum. she spent what felt like days locked up  
in a cage type room as this demon toyed with her. ripping every memory, every emotion she had apart. she cried out,screaming  
it to stop but there more she did the more it liked it. telling her that no one loved her. she was worthless and pathic  
for following the Winchesters. he even gave her to the option to end it all. she just had to she wanted to was give the Winchester  
up. she kept saying no each time. to which the demon made torture worse.his eye would forever been burned into her head.  
how she could have let her self fall victim to this game she would never know.  
when dean and sam found her she was barely alive. she some how got away. all she remembered was getting out a window and running.

 

morgan looked at both dresses and her body started to shake. she threw them on the bed and started to cry. how did this happen?  
she was once a strong women who would knock a person out they looked at her wrong. now she bubblering mess over a stupid dress.  
putting her head in her hands, morgan was ready to give up.

" hey hey are you okay"  
a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. Dean had walked into the room without her noticing.  
Hiding her eyes away she didn't want him to see her cry. he turned around to look at her. gently removing her hands, dean saw her mascara  
runing eyes.  
morgan opened her eyes and looked into his. he had such soft green eyes. she felt like she could loose herself in them.  
" Im sorry dean I wanted to look pretty for you and I fucked up" she cried.  
"shhh its okay" dean hushed in her ear.  
He brought her closer to her and let her cry it out. the tear fell onto deans shoulder. she hugged him as tight as she could. taking his arm he locked  
under her elbows so she wouldnt fall.  
Dean loved her so much.when she went to the doctors and was told she had anniexty and depression he was there. he would watch her as she took her  
pills and stop her from throwing them down the drain. she wanted it to stop.when the pain got too much he was there. holding her, letting her  
know she wasnt alone.  
" hey you know what we dont have to go out" he smiled at her, whiping the tears away.  
" no i want to go" she whimpered.  
smiling into her eye, dean took her face in his hands and lightly kissing her. morgan felt a shiver down her spine.  
" thank you I love you"  
" you know Im never going to leave you...by the way I think the red one is sexy" he giggled.  
he let her go and walked out. she smiled at him as he walked out. she quickly re-did her make up and put the dress on.  
she loved the way he could change the situation. he had been her rock threw all of this. when they met she was supost to be sams date but  
he some how weasled him self into the date. which left poor standing there and dean walking off with her.

morgan skimmed out the hem of her dressed and walked into the hallway. still a little shaky, morgan let out a little breath.  
Both boys where standing in the hall talking. she wanted to just to walk up without being notice but sam was the first to catch a look.

"wow!" sam said as she walked closer to them.  
Sam thunked his brother in the shoulder to get him to look. dean shot his head towards her. as if time stopped, dean starred in awe of her. he watched her hip swayed as she got closer.  
dean felt his cheeks lightly blush. Here came this beautiful goddess in red towards him. the love they had could never been broken. it had been tested over and over but nothing could break it.  
he would go threw hell for her. make any deal just to have her in his arms.  
Morgan shyly smiled at them.  
"hhi" dean stamered.  
" ready?" she whispered.  
dean stuck out his arm for her. morgan slid her arm under his as she walked away with him.  
" have fun you too dont stay up late now!" sam joked.  
dean turned his head and shot sam a boyish look.

As they walked out side dean stopped morgan in her tracks. he was so worried she wouldnt get threw the date. he always perpard for that. if it got  
to much for her he was always had a quick get away.  
" if this gets to much you know what to do" he smiled.  
" I know"  
dean slid his hand onto the side of her face. he watch her smile. dean felt when she smiled she only smiled for him and no one else.  
the wind blew around them but all they could do is stare into eachothers eyes.  
dean broke the moment and opened the car door for her. he watched morgan slide into the front seat. if dean had it his way they would stay back in the  
bunk. snuggled up in their bed watching netflix until they fell asleep. sometimes he would force himself to stay awake just to watch her sleep.  
he found she was the most at peace when she slept. he would talk to her even if she was asleep. he would tell her she never had to feel alone.  
he was always going to be there for her. no matter how dark things got. once while he was doing this he started to cry because he blamed himself  
for her kidnap that time. what she didnt know was when they found her he went back and went dark on the demon. he tortured the demon so badly he  
wouldnt even tell sam.

dean got into the car. turning on the car and radio heat of the moment started up.dean started to mouth the words. morgan started to giggle at him  
as he lip-synced to her. she smiled and fluttered her eyes like a fan-girl.  
" oh dean" she giggled.  
" what? you love it and you know it" he smiled.  
dean started driving down the road towards the resturant. it was a cosy little place that morgan loved. it had burgers so dean was in his glory.  
when they walked in the place was dead only them. morgan sighed in relef. they walked over to a a little booth by a window. dean always picked it  
to keep an eye on the car.  
it wasnt long till the watress came over. morgan saw her coming and her knees started to shake. what would she order? get the same as dean?  
yeah that would work. she hated order something for herself. thats what she would do.  
" what would you like tonight?"  
" I will have a number 3 with extra bacon?"  
" and you?"  
morgan started to shake even more. she couldnt do it. her mouth wouldnt open. morgans eyes screamed i cant do it help me.  
she gripped the hem of her dress. why did this simple thing become so hard. all she could get out was uuummm...I...  
morgan tried so hard. dean could see the de-stress in her eyes. without thinking he swung into action.  
" and she will have the same but also with extra cheese hold the tomato" he winked.  
they watched as the watress walk out of sight. dean took hold of her shakey hand and smiled her. he knew this wasnt easy.  
" its okay hun" he whispered as he stroked her hand.  
as they waited for the food they said nothing. just at the booth and starred eachother. morgan wanted to say so much to him but she  
felt she would trip over her words.  
when they finally got their food morgan got very happy. she dug in before dean could even pick up his burger.  
they just sat and ate. for the first time that day morgan felt better and relaxed. she was herself. the feelings of screwing things  
up were gone at that moment.

just as they finished the check came. dean took it to the front and paid. as he turned to get morgan he noticed the parking lot get busy which  
was his que to get morgan out of here.  
as dean walked over to the table morgan was already on her feet.  
" lets go hun" he whispered kissing her cheek.  
they both walked out the door smiling at eachother. it was achivement. morgan made it threw the dinner. dean couldnt be more proud of her.  
the night could have ended early but she did it. nobody would ever know that this ment more to him then ever.  
walking towards the car, dean pulled morgan in close.  
dean lightly graced her lips with his. the feeling of his arms around her made her feels even more wanting of him.  
" dean take me home" she whispered.  
without saying a word dean opened the door to the car for her and watched her again get into the car.  
he couldnt wait to get her back to the bunker. he had a surpise for her.

 

once they were back he walked her into their bedroom. dean was always full of surpises when it came to her.  
he try to do the best he could to make her happy and she loved everything he did.  
" okay hun I need you to put this robe on and wait here"  
as he handed the robe to her he ran out of the room. something was going on with him. acting like a kid that just got the  
last slice of pie. Morgan shrugged her shoulders and removed her clothes. she slowly slid deans house coat on.  
the feel of his warm fleecy robe always put her in a better mood. she hugged herself a little at the feeling of the fleece.

"OKAY COME INTO THE BATHROOM!!" dean shouted.  
tying the sash, morgan walked down toward the bathroom. she started to giggle but she never what ran threw his head.  
she turned the corner into the bathroom and almost fell over.  
the bathroom was covered with lit candles and the smell of lavender over took morgan. a little sound of aww escaped morgan.  
there was dean in the bubble fulled bath. with a sweet smile. he motioned her to get in.

" oh dean you are such a romantic"  
morgan stripped her robe and slowly got in. the water was just perfect for her. the warmth hugged her as she sat down.  
laying her head on deans chest, morgan sighed in joy.  
nothing could ruin this moment. sitting there with no words being spoken, dean played with her hair.  
as she got more relaxed dean remembered what he had brought in for them.

" oh yeah here" he jerked.  
dean shuffled in the tub to grab two plates. pie what else would it have been. this was no shock when morgan looked at.  
" eatting pie in the tub you never cese to amaze me dean winchester"  
biting into the pie and giggling, dean kissed the top of her head.  
after the pie was gone dean and morgan snuggled in the bath. they spent most the time talking. just about when she would  
be up to hunting again. dean told her baby steps but she wanted to get back to it. get back to hunting with them.  
she knew she still had the emotional scaring but she wasnt going to get anywheres just sitting back.  
dean loved her determnation. she wanted something she always went for it.  
" dean my skin is getting pruney"  
dean took that a sign it was time to get out. they both got out and toweled off. starring at her curvy body, dean started to trace some of her scares with his fingers.  
it broke his heart to see them. he knew where they were from.a long one came from the last hunt  
Morgan was on. she never deserved them. the scar ran from the top of her shoulder to the base of her spine. she hated knowing there was nothing  
that would take that one away.  
she felt his fingers on her spine. she lightly moaned at his touch. thinking this would be a good time to go back to the bedroom.  
the light from the candles danced in his eyes as she turned towards him. dean wanted to pick her up and take her to the bedroom.  
morgan let out little giggles as he continued to trace his finger on her.  
" stop it dean that tickles"  
dean brought her closer and kissed her long and deep. she melted in his arms. she wanted him to make love to her. he always  
treated her like a goddess in bed. he love the way she would stretch out on the bed for him. the way moans would escape her lips.  
his body burned to touch her in that moment.  
" i want to take you to bed" he whispered to her.  
" please do!"  
morgan wraped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. they locked eyes with one another with such love.laying her head on his shoulder,  
morgan felt safe. dean looked out for sam. if sam was anywheres he would still be at the computer. he carried into the bedroom  
and slammed the door with his foot.closing out the world just for a little while.

 

after along lovemaking setion, dean watched morgan sleep. her body stretch out with hair in her face. when he pushed the hair away he  
found a slight smile on her face. his heart jumped a bit at the sight. he hadn't seen that look on her face as she slept in along time.  
" oh morgan if you only knew" he whispered.  
" if you only knew how proud i am of you i know this hasnt been easy. you are such a fighter please dont ever stop fighting"  
he lightly kissed her head. her nose wrinkled at his kiss. it was late and the morning would come fast. he turn to shut off the lamp.  
getting under the covers next to her dean whispered" never stop fighting I love you too much".


End file.
